Wolf Story
by theguy66
Summary: Summer is a wolf. She is in the Light Clan, she encounters a legendary poison wolf. Luckily fury is there to help her..
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Story

Summer walked through the forest calmly she had to be careful to make sure no Shadow Clan Wolfs saw her. She spotted a rabbit and and dropped to the ground dead silent. The rabbit went towards a tree and lied down. Summer slowly crept forward ready to pounce. The rabbit suddenly looked up and ran. Summer got up and ran after it but the rabbit had gotten away, She turned and saw Fury there watching her. "Hello Fury" She said politely to Fury as he was one of the clan's superiors. "I trust you are avoidingshadow clan wolves?" He said to her, "Yes, I'm making sure to stay away from them" she said and Fury walked away. She walked calmly through the forest. She spotted the rabbit and lied on the ground. The rabbit bounced and ate some carrot. She slowly crept towards it. She was a few feet away from it. She prepared to ,Two,Three she counted to herself as she crept forward a bit faster. She pounced onto the rabbit and slowly sunk her teeth into its neck. It closed it eyes and it's heart stopped beating. She brought it back to the territory and called the cubs. She put the rabbit down and the cubs feasted on it. She went to Fury's cave and sat down. He was drinking Snake venom, As he was immune to it. "The cub's are fed Fury may i go exploring now?" She asked him. He looked up and said "Alright then." She ran out and jumped down some rocks. She went into the forest and walked around. she spotted a hole in a tree and walked up to it. It was dark inside. She looked in and suddenly two green eyes opened up. She growled and jumped back. A Dark Gray wolf came out of the hole and stared at her. She did not recognize this wolf nor did she no what clan it was from. It looked at her, it raised its paw and Green flame appeared from it. It pointed the flame at her and the green flame shot at her. She jumped to the left in shock. It shot another green flame at her and she jumped back. She jumped towards it and the wolf fell backwards. She clawed at it with her claws and it growled. It kicked her back with its back legs and shot another green flame at her. She began to run back to the territory. It was chasing her, Suddenly Fury appeared and shot a white flame ball at it and it hit it. The wolf howled and shot a green flame ball at Fury. Fury dodged it and shot two White flame balls at the wolf. One of the flames hit the gray wolf. It howled and ran. Fury looked at Summer and said "When did you first see it?" He asked. "Two Minutes ago" She replied quickly. "Its a Poison Clan wolf, it should not be here." He said and signaled her to come to his hut.


	2. Chapter 2

Fury told her that in the ancient times there was a legendary and powerful clan called "Poison Clan" they were masters of magic. He told summer that he used to be in the clan and he was Five Hundred Years Old. He began to teach her how to fire White Flame Bolts. She fired a Flame bolt and it hit a staff. It reflected off the staff and it multiplied into ten. Fury put his paws up and began to move them around. the Flame Balls began to become one. he then shouted "Azk- Ahisru!" and the Flame Balls disappeared. He looked at summer and said "Not bad for a beginner" and walked out. She practised in the forest and shot a flame ball at a bunny. It died but was actually cooked. She ripped some meat out of its belly and ate it. A shadow clan warrior appeared and tryed to claw her but she shot a flame ball at its face and it ran away with one paw on its face. She went to Fury and told her what she had done and he said he was proud. She was in the forest collecting flowers when she noticed it was almost sundown. She walked back to the territory. She spotted a mysterious black bunny with green eyes. It glared at her and hopped away. She went to her den and slept. She awoke in a mysterious white place where a Chrome Wolf was sitting on a Golden and red chair. It said " Greetings summer. I need to warn you that a great evil is coming to your territory." "Who are you?" She asked the chrome wolf. "I am Azirus God of The Light Clan. I was the first leader." He replied. "What is this Great evil you speak of?" She asked. "A wolf it is Black and has white eyes and is as tall as three Adult wolves stacked on top of each other. " He replied. She suddenly awoke. She ran to Furys hut. He was drinking Snake Venom. He looked up and said "What is wrong" he asked her. "I had a dream! a Chrom wolf called Azirus! he told me a great evil is coming!" She said to him. He immediately looked up and said "Does it have White eyes and Black fur?" He said quickly. "Yes! Yes!" She shouted. "Oh no.. i feared this would happean" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="335f40c40abd6a4ed14200b7007b68cf"Fury told the Council Wolves about Azirus. The council wolves immediately ordered Wolf Warriors to be outside at once. Twenty Five Wolf Warriors were waiting for the attack. Summer sat put behind the warrior ready to fire her Flame Bolts. Cubs were hiding in a cave with there mothers. A wolf with Green eyes showed up and shot a flame bolt at a soldier and it missed. Fury and Summer fired Flame Bolts at it. It got burned to a crisp. Four more wolves showed up and tryed to attack the soldiers. A soldiers bit one in the eye and another Poison wolf bit a soldier. Summer fired a flame bolt at it. A poison wolf tryed to attack Fury but Fury jumped onto its back and set its butt on fire. The fourth poison wolf fired two Flame balls at Fur and fury used a spell and sent it back at the wolf. Suddenly a portal opened and Poison wolves came out. A tall wolf came out of it and howled, Azirus. Soldiers charged at the Poison Wolves. Flame balls shot everywhere. Azirus shot thunder bolts at the Light Wolf Soldiers. Azirus went up to Fury's hut and destroyed it. Fury ran up to the hut and pickde up one of the staff and aimed it at Azirus and shot it. Azirus blocked it with a shield. Summer suddenly got a idea and shot the top of the staff. As before the bolts multiplied and shot at Azirus. Azirus howled and dropped down because of the burns. The Light Soldiers then aimed at Azirus and shot flame bolts at him. An hour later he was only ash. Summer helped Fury rebuild his hut and salvage items. Summer collected flowers and planet them for the Cubs./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c884126f049c12c1b1f0c33489434dba"-End-/div 


End file.
